Mistletoe
by Hamster Fan
Summary: I think the title says it all. Stan/Kyle fluffy oneshot. Please R&R.


**Welcome to my story. The votes are in from my poll and a Stan and Kyle slash won. I've now closed the poll and will probably post another one soon. As for those of you who voted for one of the other two story options don't worry. I will eventually write stories for them too, probably when I finish one of my chapter stories. The poll was really just to help me decide which story to write first. Anyway enjoy the story.**

**And as I say with all my SP stories I will tell you their age. They are kids just like in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. If I did there Stan and Kyle would probably be together. I do own this story and my other stories. **

**Mistletoe**

It was almost Christmas time once again and everyone in South Park was busy decorating, shopping, or just being kind to one another. The Marshes were decorating their house with everything from lights to wreaths. Randy was outside hanging up the lights while Sharon was making cookies. Stan and Shelly were in the living room putting up their recently cut down Christmas tree.

Once they put the tree in the stand they opened a box full of decorations for the tree. They went through all the ornaments and lights and realized that the tinsel was gone. "Mom the tinsel's gone!" Stan called.

Sharon walked into the room and looked in the box as well. "Well what could have happened to it?" she asked bewildered.

Right after she said this Stan's gay dog Sparky walked by with a few pieces of gold tinsel hanging out his mouth.

"I don't think we're going to want it back," said Stan.

Then at that moment there was a knock at the door. "Get the door turd!" Shelly spat.

Stan said nothing to her but simply went and answered the door. He smiled when he saw that it was Kyle standing on his front porch. "Hey Dude, you wanna go sledding?" Kyle asked motioning towards his sled he had brought that was lying in the freshly fallen snow nearby.

"Sorry I can't, it's almost Christmas you know and we need to finish decorating," Stan replied.

"Oh yeah...how could I forget," Kyle said sadly looking down at his feet.

Stan felt bad, he knew his Jewish friend was having his yearly Christmas depression. Mr. Hankey was busy bringing joy to other children and had little time to Kyle this time of year. Kenny had died yesterday trying to put up Christmas lights and as for Cartman, well Kyle wasn't that desperate to hang out with someone.

Stan then got an idea and invited Kyle in his house and out of the cold. "Hey Mom, how about you and Shelly go to the store and get more tinsel?" Stan suggested.

"Well that's a good idea but who will decorate the tree?" Stan's mother asked.

Stan put an arm around Kyle's shoulders and happily replied, "Kyle and I will!".

Kyle looked a little surprised when he said this and Sharon spoke up. "Well that's a great idea Stanley. After all we really can't decorate the tree without tinsel".

After getting their coats on, Sharon then took Shelly with her and they walked out the door. Randy went with them because he needed more extension cords for the lights. As soon a Stan heard the car pull out of the garage and dive away he went over to the decoration box and started to take out all the decorations.

When he noticed that Kyle was still standing there he turned to him and said, "Come on Kyle, the tree isn't going to decorate itself".

Kyle decided that it didn't matter that he was Jewish and help Stan get the decorations out. Once everything was removed from the box Stan started to put the lights up on the tree while Kyle put on the ornaments.

As they were decorating Kyle noticed how happy Stan seemed to be. Even though he was almost always joyful this time of year he seemed to be extra happy and Kyle could not figure out why. It's not that Kyle minded this in fact he loved it when Stan was happy. He loved his smile, his laugh, and everything about him. Kyle would never admit it, but he had had a huge crush on his super best friend for awhile now.

Stan felt Kyle looking at him and glanced over at his friend and smiled. This caused Kyle to instantly realize he was staring at him admiringly and quickly turn away to hide him blushing. To prevent an awkward silence Stan looked back at the tree and said.

"You did a really good job with the ornaments Kyle. Now you just need to put the star on top".

Stan handed him the tree topper and Kyle looked at it for a moment then back at Stan.

Kyle knew that it was the Marshes family tradition for Stan to put up the star so he protested.

"But you always put the star on. You should do it," Kyle tried to hand it back to his friend but Stan shook his head and refused.

"No, I want you to do it".

Kyle really didn't want to argue so he came up with a compromise.

"How about we put it on together?"

"Okay," Stan said smiling and went to get a ladder.

When he came back with the ladder the two boys climbed up both holding the star with one hand. Kyle felt a little nervous when their hands touched while holding the star but ignored it the best he could. They carefully placed the star on the tree and climbed back down the later. They stood back and admired their work.

"It looks great!" said Stan happily.

Kyle started to admire Stan again but quickly caught himself in time before he turned to look at him.

"Yeah it does look great," said Kyle.

There was a moment of silence before Kyle spoke up again.

"Hey can I have a diet soda?"

"Sure dude" Stan replied and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes Stan did not return so Kyle went to the open doorway leading to the kitchen to look for him. He came to the doorway just in time to meet Stan who was holding a diet soda.

"Sorry about that, I had trouble finding a diet soda in the..." Stan didn't finish his sentence because he noticed that Kyle wasn't paying any attention to him.

His friend was nervously looking up at the doorframe for some reason. Stan glanced up there too and instantly saw what Kyle was looking at. There was some mistletoe hanging from the doorframe that Sharon had put there earlier without Stan knowing.

At the same time, Stan and Kyle looked back down and into each other's eyes.

"There's mistletoe," Kyle said dumbly.

"Yeah," whispered Stan.

Without being completely aware of what they were doing their faces started to inch closer to each other. Their noses touched then their lips met. Stan dropped the soda he was holding and it luckily did not burst. The boys paid no attention to it however, they were much too busy kissing.

After a moment Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and Stan put his hands on Kyle's sides. After another long moment they finally pulled away for air and just stared lovingly at each other.

"Kyle?" Stan whispered.

"Yeah Stan?" Kyle said quietly.

"Eric Cartman can never know about this".

Kyle smiled and kissed Stan on the cheek. The holidays were not going to be so bad after all.

**Aww wasn't that cute?**


End file.
